California Dreaming
by It's Fun Being Me
Summary: Big Time Rush isn't getting along. Kendall's rude, and Carlos is annoying. Meanwhile, James has a problem with his past, he can't seem to get away from it. Can Logan be the one to help him? And will they discover something more along the way?
1. James' Problem

**California Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Logan Mitchell was almost your average person. He was smart, and funny, and was average looking. There was only one problem. He was in love with his best friend, James Diamond. Logan didn't know how it had happened. Just slowly over time Logan guessed. Sure he could hope that someday things will be different, but it's today and Logan was just happy to be with him. He wasn't one of those people that are depressed because his love would never love him back. Logan was just happy to be around him, his smile, his personality, and his good heart. While dozing off on another one of his day dreams Carlos jumped in front of him and scared Logan.

"Hey buddy!" Carlos yelled. Logan rolled his eyes in response. He was honestly sick and tired of Carlos always getting the jump on him. Carlos was more of an annoyance to Logan. Sure they were friends but Carlos would always find some way to bug Logan.

"Hi," Logan said, his tone was very irritated.

"Hey, so Kendall, James, and I wanted to do a movie night tonight. Do you want to come?" Carlos asked. Logan sighed, and thought about it. Kendall would probably be next to Jo and Carlos would be next to Stephanie. That leaves him and James next to each other.

"Sure," Logan smiled. There was a huge uproar in the hallway. Before they knew it, James and Kendall flew through the door, screaming at each other.

"Please, like you and Jo are the perfect couple?" James yelled.

"Like you would know what a couple even is! You've never been in a steady relationship!" Kendall snapped right back. Kendall had grown very ignorant ever since they started Big Time Rush. His attitude had grown bigger and bigger from day one. He gloated every day about him and Jo, in fact that was all that came out of his mouth.

"Really? I think I recall me having about twenty girlfriends before we even came to California!" James screamed. Logan hated it when someone was yelling at James. He felt like he needed to protect James and be his knight in shining armor every now and then. "These muscles aren't just meant for show Knight!"

"So, your muscles aren't even real! I remember a chubby little boy-,"

"Kendall!" Logan tried to stop it before Kendall said something that would go too far.

"- freckly, red headed, with split ends, and bad acne! In fact, I see fat now!" Kendall finished. James sat in silence, while Carlos and Logan both stood in awe at Kendall. How could he say that to James? How heartless could Kendall actually be? Over a few more minutes of complete and utter silence, a tear ran down James' cheek. He flew into his room and the room was left with a pain easing in Logan's stomach. Kendall laughed once James left the room. "Serves him right." Kendall stated.

"Kendall!" Logan screamed again. The boy was caught off guard by Logan's shout. Logan followed into James' room and Kendall looked at Carlos, who was shaking his head no.

"Not cool." Carlos said…

Logan rushed into James' room. He saw that the lights in the bathroom were on; he could hear a slight sob coming from the room. Logan gave a knock on the door, which got no response.

"James?" Logan asked. "Are you okay?" The door opened a crack.

"Logan?" James asked. Logan nodded in response. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown by his wrist into the bathroom. "I can't believe he would say that to me?" James cried. He sat on the closed toilet. "He knows what I did. My first ten years alive were pure hell!" Logan had been told about it before, but he only knew about James being fat. He didn't know anything else.

"Was that all true?" Logan asked. James covered his face with his hands. He couldn't talk, but he did shake his head. Logan's heart had broke in two because of Kendall being so mean to the guy he loved. James finally looked at Logan.

"I was fat, had acne, red hair, freckles, and split ends. Hell, I even had glasses." James sniffed. "I bleached my freckles, dyed my hair and eyebrows, went on some fancy conditioner, and got contacts. I went on Proactive for my acne, and threw-up in my toilet every chance I got. Eventually, I started to work out." Logan kneeled down to his level, and grabbed his shoulders.

"You're still good looking, to me." Logan smiled at his friend. James looked up at him, looking like an abused puppy. Man he was so cute, even when he was crying.

"Like that changes how the rest of the world sees me. I'm getting fat again, just face it." Another tear cascaded down his cheek.

"No you're not," Logan wiped the tear from his face. James sighed and gave Logan another look.

"Will you turn around?" James asked. "I don't want you see me like this." Logan looked at James as he opened the toilet.

"Wait, wait, wait. Have you ever quit since you were a kid?" Logan asked, and James shook his head. At that answer, Logan almost barfed himself, he turned around. The next thing that was heard was the gagging sound and something hitting the toilet bowl. It was obvious what it was, but Logan liked to imagine he had just read something disgusting in a magazine while going to the bathroom. Once the noise quit Logan turned around and James flushed the toilet. There was still a chunk of puke on his face, which made Logan gag.

"I hate myself. I want to be done with doing this!" James yelled. Logan grabbed the towel from off of the sink and got it wet.

"Look," Logan started, wiping the vomit off of his mouth. "I will help you get over this until you've stopped. But until then, just know that you always have a friend. One who will stand by you through thick and thin." Logan threw his wet rag in the hamper. His friend looked up at him, his eyes full of hope.

"Thanks," James stayed down on the ground. "Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Logan said. "What?"

"Do you think it's stupid to wish on a shooting star? That someday everything will be better?" James looked at his friend. Logan smiled. "That you can dream about life being easier and care free?" James asked .

"Not if it's California dreaming." He smiled. James gave Logan a smile back and rolled his eyes. He sighed, and Logan opened the window.

"Let's find you that star." Logan said, and James' face lit up. Little did James know that Logan wanted to be that star.

**Please review, I want to know how good it's going so far.**


	2. Jo's Party

**California Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

It was the next day and Jo was throwing a birthday party. Normally, Logan wouldn't want to go near Jo, just because Kendall would be next to her. He would rub her in everyone's faces, make them smell her hair, and force them to look at her nails. It made everyone sick and tired of them by the end of the night. Sadly, Logan couldn't leave without getting yelled at.

"Ugh," Logan moaned. Her birthday, this year, was at some fancy restaurant. Kendall had Logan, James, and Carlos all dress up in tuxedos.

"I know," Carlos agreed. He was picking at his nails with one of the forks. James snatched the fork out of his hands.

"Carlos, next time, use _your_ fork." James sighed. No one was having any fun at the party except for Jo and Kendall.

"That _is_ my fork." Carlos gave a fake chuckle. So James grabbed his napkin with his silverware in it and took out his fork.

"It's my fork. This is your fork." James gave him his fork. Being happy, all of the time, Carlos grabbed his fork again and started to pick his nails.

"Look, if your nails bother you that bad, cut them." Logan said. Carlos stood up from the table and gave a big yawn, realizing that he needed to do some "business".

"I got to go to the bathroom ladies. See you in a sec." Carlos winked and sped off. Both of the boys looked at each other. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. So Logan decided to break the ice.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern. James looked up at Logan and was holding his stomach. His facial expression said the whole thing, it was almost and sad and scared look mixed into one. Logan couldn't just wait and watch him suffer, it hurt too much.

"I am having the worst day. You know that feeling where you feel like everyone is watching you? I have it right now, and I feel claustrophobic, and I feel sick to my stomach, and Kendall rubbing Jo in everyone's faces is not helping." James was freaking out. "My head is spinning. Can we go get some fresh air?" Logan nodded to the request. He grabbed his friend by the arm and helped him up. They quickly rushed to one of the balconies and Logan shut the doors behind them.

"So, what do you think it is? The flu, you're sick, what?" Logan asked. The only response he received was James holding his head, trying to make his vision clear and still.

"My head is the problem. It's spinning and it's making my stomach sick. I don't know what to do." James said. He looked up and into Logan's eyes. James' were filled with hurt, in desperate need of comfort, almost as if he had been abused. "Logie, please help me." Logan couldn't resist his plea. He was too cut and irresistible with that face, plus he loved his nickname. Logan dropped down to where he was and hugged him.

"I'll go get you some water and crackers and maybe that'll help." Logan whispered in his ear. They split apart and Logan sprinted through the restaurant to his table. He grabbed his own glass of water and some of the packets of crackers that were put on the table and he started to go back, only to be stopped by Kendall. Of course Jo was under his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kendall glared at him. Logan just rolled his eyes in response.

"You're not the queen of the restaurant. Though you sure act like one." Logan said with a sarcastic smile on. "I hope you and man hands here are very happy together." He referred to Jo. Kendall gasped for her, and her face was pissed off. "Happy birthday!" Logan grinned and ran away.

Back at the balcony he found James, curled up in a ball. "Here you go." He handed James the water and crackers.

"I don't feel like eating." James whined. He looked at Logan who groaned.

"It'll help." Logan said. There was another groan as James sipped the water. Logan didn't know why, but he felt like James might have been getting worse. Not worse with the sickness, but a lot worse with his "problem". Maybe James just didn't want to be fat, or maybe he's bulimic. Then suddenly, Logan's imaginary light bulb flipped on. Maybe that was what caused James to be like this. He had never seen James act like this before. He must have been pretty good at hiding it.

"Look, why don't you go and dance with Camille and I'll-,"

"Are you bulimic?" Logan asked. James caught off guard on the middle of his sentence. Logan had never accused him, or anyone for that fact, of being bulimic.

"Look, go dance with Camille, I'll be fine here." James ignored his question. Logan sat down next to him and looked at him.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not bulimic." He demanded. James turned away from him.

"Whatever," James sniffed. "If you're going to be just like Kendall, then why don't you leave?" He asked. Logan stared at him; he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hurting James was the last thing that he wanted to do.

"No James, unlike Kendall, I actually care about you and-," Logan stopped between words. He didn't want to give anything away. Especially to James. "I love you," James hugged Logan. Logan knew that James thought, like a brother, but to Logan it was so much more.

"Love you too." James returned. Hugging James was like hugging Logan's favorite teddy bear when he was three on Christmas morning. It brought back so many memories back to Logan that made him over flow and made him start to cry. James could feel the tears fall onto his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" James asked. Logan wiped his tear away.

"Don't ever leave me. Just with them. I couldn't do it." Logan sobbed and hugged James tighter. James felt his heart jerk inside of him.

"I won't," He answered. They separated and James' vision turned black and he fell. He fell off of Logan, seemingly lifeless.

"James? James? James!" Logan screamed.

**That's it for this time. And I won't be able to update for like 2-3 weeks. Sorry.**


	3. Sweet Moments

**California Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

James was seeing nothing but a blur when he opened his eyes. The room was very bright and the only definable thing in he could see was a silhouette of someone, a man. James let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his sight. It had worked and the man turned out to be Logan, sitting at the end of his bed.

"Hey," James smiled his same million dollar smile that could make a whole room light up. Logan loved that smile, and seeing it made him smile as well.

"Hey," Logan responded. James let out a big sigh, and stretched out his arms in front of him. He noticed he was still wearing his tuxedo.

"What happened last night?" James asked rubbing his head. "How long have I been out asleep?" Logan's smile faded quickly and he scooted up closer to his friend.

"Well, last night we were at the party. You said you didn't feel well, and we went out on the balcony. Apparently you felt pretty sick and a few minutes later you passed out. And to answer the other question, you've only been out over night, just an hour or two longer than everyone else." Logan grabbed his friends hand and gave it a squeeze. "I looked into what it could be, and I think you've been throwing up too much and it's putting your health in danger." James sighed and looked down his bed at his feet.

"Do you know what it was like being me? No one liked me. No one ever sat by me at lunch. I sat by some jock people that never even talked to me, never even made eye contact even. My parents were ashamed of me, I was supposed to be the face of my mom's cosmetic company and I was hideous. My dad even denied that I was his kid once! And the day they got divorced he yelled at my mom about what an ugly child they raised!" James's voice had escalated to a yell now. He even realized this, so he took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm never going back to that life…never." Logan gathered him into a hug, hoping that it would last for forever. They separated and Logan took in a deep breath.

"You need to get some sleep," Logan told him. James lied back on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Logie?" James asked. Logan couldn't describe how much he loved his nickname coming from James. He looked down at his sleeping little angel.

"Yeah," Logan responded.

"Will you do that thing that you do to make people go to sleep?" James asked. Logan hopped on the other side of the bed and leaned over James. Logan would do this thing where his finger would trace from behind someone's ear and go to their eyeball, circling it twice and going to the other eye, then go behind the other ear. So basically he would draw glasses, and it was really relaxing. And in no time James was knocked out and asleep already. Logan knew he could get off of James's bed without disturbing him. So Logan scooted down and little and rested his head on James's chest, nuzzling his head into James's neck, and Logan fell asleep like that.

**Sorry it's so short, I promise the next one will be longer.**


	4. I like you

**California Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Logan woke up the next morning…alone. This worried Logan a little bit. Where on Earth did James go? Then the door swung open, with James standing in the doorway. He was holding a plate with pancakes on it that looked freshly made.

"Morning," James smiled at Logan. Logan smiled back.

"Morning," Logan replied. "What's up with the pancakes?"

"Oh, well you have been helping me…a lot, and I feel like I'm not doing anything in return to make up for it. So, I made you breakfast in bed." James set the tray on Logan's lap. Well Logan's life was perfect right about now.

"Thanks," Logan said. James gave him another hug and started to whisper in his ear.

"Thanks for not giving up on me Logie." James hugged a little tighter and let go, leaving Logan blushing a little bit. "If there's anything you need I'll be there for you. I'm getting in the shower right now okay?" James proceeded to walk into their shower. Logan was left staring at him longingly. He loved him so much, with absolutely nothing to show for it.

"How sweet," Kendall's sour face peered in the doorway. "Friends with benefits huh Logan?" Kendall scrunched his nose up. Logan could barely scramble any words together.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He spat out. Logan was trying his best to hide back his blush.

"And you're a bad liar." Kendall responded. "Look, your mutt over there better stay in that shower of his, 'cause when he gets out of it, he can expect what's coming to him for ruining Jo's party." Kendall gave a little evil chuckle. Logan couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Oh and one more thing." Kendall bent in closer to Logan's face. "_Ever _talk about _my_ Jo like that again, and you will wake up one morning missing, got it?"

"Have you ever considered taking medication for your obsession?" Logan said snidely. Kendall took a gasp at this.

"Look just keep your _boyfriend_ out of my sight and no one has to know about your little crush." Kendall smiled falsely back. "Kay…_Logie_?" Kendall made fun of James, but before he knew it Kendall received a very hot pancake to the face, which made his shout a little.

"_NEVER_ call me that." Logan responded, watching Kendall squirm a little. Kendall took all the pain out of his face and bit his lower lip, his snarky smile coming back.

"Just remember Logan, I have loose lips." Kendall made his last threat and walked out of the room. Logan watched his leave the room, gulping at his last remark. He obviously had to tell James soon, before Kendall did. He heard the shower water turn off and he felt a gulp form in his throat. He couldn't swallow the gulp at all, no matter how hard Logan tried. How did he tell him? How did he not make it awkward? Why did it have to happen so fast? Logan saw the handle on the shower door turn and the world stopped. Logan didn't know if he could take this, it was all too soon. All too quickly the door slid open and James stepped out of the shower.

"Hey," James smiled brightly at Logan, his smile made Logan think that maybe it wouldn't be that bad. That maybe he would still like him after. Maybe they could still be friends? Logan did stand by his side for all of…okay like two days…but still, the two were best friends and Logan didn't want that ruined.

"Hi," Logan squeaked with the weight of the world on his shoulders, being crushed by the pressure. "C-c-can we talk?" Logan asked. "Seriously… for a minute or two." James nodded at this and sat on the bed next to him. Logan didn't want it to happen like this, they were supposed to be in a perfect position and James would love him back and they would ride away into the sunset. But sadly, this is life, nothings perfect. Logan thought about how bad fairytales suck. Just stories filled with the best moments in life and "a little pixie dust".

"What is it Logie?" James asked. He had been sitting there for a moment in silence while Logan had been thinking to himself.

"Okay, but before I tell you, you have to promise it won't change anything between us. It's only temporary and it'll go away at some point." Logan held out his pinky for the promise. James intertwined his pinky with Logan's. Logan took a deep breath, probably being more unprepared for this than anyone. "So you know that we're best friends. I like us being friends a lot, and it means the world to me that you would even waste your time with someone like me. But, I have to be utterly and completely honest with you…right here…right now…James I like you as more than a-,"

"Hey," Kendall's head popped into the doorway, smiling devilishly. "I have some interesting news for you James…" Logan had to hold everything back not to jump over and tackle Kendall down to the ground. _Kendall can't be doing this! Why is he doing this? IT WAS JUST A PANCAKE!_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. Meltdown

**California Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

"Hey, can it wait?" James asked. "Me and Logan were talking."

"Sure…so what are you guys talking about?" Kendall smiled at Logan, who was speechless.

"I think it was kind of private," James responded. "So could you like, not be here right now?" Logan sat awestruck. Was he more important than Kendall to James? Of course he was. Kendall was a douche and Logan had been helping James. Kendall simply nodded, gave Logan a sour face, and walked out. "Okay, what was that about?" James chuckled.

"He's just mad because I told off Jo at her party." Logan answered. "So anyways, back to what I was saying. Um James I like you a lot, like more than a friend." Logan laid it all on the line. He swallowed that lump in his throat and waited, and waited, and waited. There seemed to be no answer from James.

"Say something," Logan spazzed.

"Well," James began. "There's no way that we're going to stop being friends." James said, which made Logan smile. The next thing Logan knew, he was being swept up in a hug. "After all you've done for me; the least I can do is accept you for who you are." Logan let the embrace last for as long as he could.

"So this isn't going to be awkward for you or anything?" Logan asked. James separated from the hug and sat down on Logan's bed.

"No man, it's all good. Besides it's bound to wear off at some point, right?" James asked. Logan smiled at this even bigger, obviously glad to hear it.

"Yeah I guess so." Logan smiled and hugged James again. There was some random clapping from the door. They both looked at the door and saw it was Kendall.

"How touching," Kendall said with sarcasm in his voice. "Smart boy Logan, telling James before I could get to him. Now you love birds, get out of here, I still haven't forgotten about last night at Jo's party."James rolled his eyes at Kendall. He was unbelievable.

"What did I do at the party?" He asked. Kendall's face showed distain towards James.

"You drew all of the attention to yourself when you passed you!" Kendall shouted. James smacked his own forehead and let out a moan.

"You've got to be kidding me," James said to himself. "Clearly I mean nothing to you. All that matters in that sad little head of yours is you and Jo. Maybe not even Jo, seeing as you only use her to flaunt around all the time. So do everyone a favor and move to Canada or anywhere where you two can be alone." Kendall sat down next to James on Logan's bed.

"You don't mean nothing to me." Kendall muttered. "I have _some_ feelings." Wait, wait, wait, did Kendall just admit that he likes someone other than himself.

"Wait, you like me!" James smiled. "Admit it, you do like me."

"No, I don't,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do too,"

"Do not,"

"Do not,"

"Do too," Kendall slipped up.

"Ha!" James shouted. He leaned on Kendall's side. "It's okay, I like you too." James said all chummy. Seeing the two like this made Logan a little jealous.

"Duh…okay thanks," Kendall chuckled. HE CHUCKLED! HE ACTUALLY SMILED! HE'S ACTUALLY A PERSON! James punched his arm playfully. Now that Logan wasn't getting all the attention from James, it was kind of enraging, but Logan put up a fake smile.

"I'm going to go find Carlos." Logan smiled and walked out. He easily found Carlos on the sofa playing video games.

"Hey can I play?" Logan asked. "I need to get James and Kendall out of my mind." Carlos turned his steering wheel as fast as he could.

"Oh yeah, he told me about your crush on James." Carlos said.

"He did WHAT?" Logan yelled. Carlos paused his game of Mario Kart and turned to Logan. Logan couldn't believe this.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. Besides, I think it's kind of sweet." Carlos smiled at Logan warmly. At least Carlos wasn't going to tell anyone. Logan sighed of relief, and then he saw a second steering wheel and noticed the screen cut in half with the other character being princess Daisy.

"Wait, if you're playing alone, why did you get another steering wheel and choose Daisy?" Logan laughed at his friend.

"Oh, that's easy, Stephanie's over," Carlos replied. "I was just trying to get ahead." He whispered. Logan stomped over and in front of Carlos.

"Did Kendall tell her too?" Logan's voice grew angry and fierce. Carlos gulped and nodded. Kendall was about to get it.

"She promised not to tell anyone," Carlos' voice was shaking from fright. He was just trying to make it okay with Logan. Logan thought about punching Carlos, but didn't seeing as it was Kendall's fault. "What to play?" Carlos asked. "You can be your favorite character, Yoshi."

"Not now Carlos, I have a jerk I need to go strangle, slice, and then throw in the garbage disposal!" Logan stormed into his room and saw Kendall and James right where they were when he last saw them. They were laughing and playing around. Logan walked right up to Kendall and threw him off of the bed and on to the floor.

"Dude, what the hell!" Kendall shouted. Logan came closer to Kendall; his rage was taking over him.

"You told everyone!" Logan screamed. "Maybe this is all fun in games in your head but wake up! This is reality where shit like that doesn't fly!" Logan's new anger surprised Kendall; he was completely caught off guard. Logan had never shouted and sounded so mad before.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized.

"Who else did you tell?" Logan's demonic side was coming out.

"All his contacts on his phone," James answered for him. Just when Logan was about to kick him, Kendall bolted out of the room. He left Logan alone with James, pouring tears.

"How could he do that?" Logan sobbed, grabbing a pillow off of his bed and throwing it as hard as he could at the door. James got off of Logan's bed, a little scared now. Logan jumped into his own bed, having his face fly into all of the pillows, screaming into them.

The door opened a creek, and before Logan could stop, he grabbed his framed picture of Kendall and chucked it at the door, shattering it. Logan took a second to stare at what he was doing, he couldn't take this. He grabbed a pillow and ran out of the apartment and he wasn't going to stop until he ended up in Roque Records, where no one would find him…

**I promise it gets better from here…and same as always, I love reviews you guys, so if you would review, it would be great, thanks. **


	6. What a Wonderful World

**California Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

Logan woke up with a massive head ache.

"Ugh," He moaned. He was still tired from what happened yesterday. So Logan looked at the time and saw that it was noon. He had never slept so long before in his life!

_BRRRING, BRRRING_

Logan jumped at the noise of his cell phone going off. Who could that be? Logan snatched his phone and saw it was Carlos. Logan chuckled very fakely at this, and then pressed ignore. He sat alone in utter silence, with absolutely nothing to do. He had to come up with something or else he would go insane…The piano! Sure Logan could barely play, but if he's going to stay here for a while he might as well get used to it. He rushed into the band room and sat on the piano stool. As he was about to start he got a text…from Kendall. Logan didn't even look at it, and he deleted it. After that Logan turned his phone off. He started slamming down on random notes.

"I HATE YOU KENDALL NIGHT SO EFFING MUCH!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs. Logan was done, not just with Kendall, but with everyone. He was sick of people. He calmed down and then proceeded to play some random songs he kind of knew. He spent a few hours just learning new songs and rehearsing old ones. He stopped when he thought he heard something.

…

Maybe it was nothing.

"Logan!" A voice called. Logan turned off the lights, ran into the recording room, and hid under a desk. "Logan, we've been looking all over for you!" it called again. "Kendall's just an ass!" James came into the band room. "Logan!" He called and noticed the piano, there was always one light shining down on the piano. Logan peered over the desk to look. James smiled at the piano and sat down. "Logan, I know you're here! Otherwise why would the seat be warm?" James called. James got nothing in response and turned to the piano and started playing.

"I see trees of green, and red roses too." He starts singing.

"I see them bloom, for me and for you. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. I see skies of blue, and clouds of white. The bright blessed day and the dark sacred night. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky. Are there on the faces, of people going by. I see friends shaking hands sayin', how do you do? They're really sayin' I love you. I hear babies cry, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than, I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky. Are there on the faces, of people going by. I see friends shaking hands sayin', how do you do? They're really sayin' I love you. I hear babies cry, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than, I'll ever know. And I think to myself, what a wonderful world. Oh yes I think to myself! What a wonderful world!" Of course he would sing that song. That song was very important to him. When he was a little kid his mom used to sing that song to calm him down and make sure that she'd still be there. And now he always sings it to calm himself down. "Logie?" James started again. "I don't expect you to come back to the apartment. But it would mean a lot to me if I saw you, just to make sure that you're okay. So will come out from behind that desk and see me?" Man James could be a smart cookie when he wanted to be. Logan sighed and stepped outside into the band room.

"Hey," Logan answered, James swept him up in a hug and squeezed the life out of Logan. "Good to see you too." Logan muttered.

"Look, I had no idea that Kendall was going to do any of that stuff to you and I'm really sorry about him." James said and looked around the room. "So we've been trying to call and text you and you've been here learning piano?"

"Sort of," Logan faked a smile. Even though James was here with Logan, he was still sad. There was an awkward moment of silence while Logan sat there depressed and James didn't know what to do.

"Logan, ever since you left, I got on Kendall's bad side again and he's been making fun of me again." James' stomach growled. Logan eyed James suspiciously.

"You're not throwing up again are you?" Logan asked him.

"No!" James replied. "But I think he got a picture of me from back then, and I really don't want it to get out. If it does I might just come down here and live with you."

"That might not be so bad." Logan joked. "At least we won't have to deal with Kendall anymore. I can put up with Carlos but Kendall needs to die or something."

"I'm not going to lie. I do feel sick though." James whined. Logan grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom in Roque Records. They got into the bathroom and Logan sat on the sink.

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Logan apologized.

"How on Earth did you do that? You're one of the sweetest people I know." James replied.

"Well, come on," Logan started. "People have got to be teasing you about how a gay guy likes you and all that garbage. So that's what I'm sorry for. You're really special to me James, and I don't want to see you get hurt." James was staring at Logan and bent in right in front of his face.

"Do you know what I say to those people?" James asked, Logan shrugged. "I say-," He started and kissed Logan's top lip. Logan was caught extremely off guard but wasted no time in kissing him back. James pulled away but was still in front of Logan's face. "I like him too." He finished and kissed Logan again…


	7. Happy Times

**California Dreaming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush**

It had been a week and Logan finally moved back in the apartment. Now that Logan and James were together, Kendall couldn't find anything to tease them about or threaten them with. Luckily, Carlos was supportive of their new relationship.

"James stop it, I'm blushing." Logan smiled at the compliment James just gave him on his cheeks.

"I can't help it, you're just so cute!" James said and kissed Logan's cheek. "They're so kissable too," He added and gave Logan a real kiss.

"Aww," Carlos barged in from his room. "You two are so cute together." James backed away from Logan with a massive blush of his own, which Logan giggled at. "Seriously, you guys are so adorable."

"Yeah, Carlos," James started. "We were just about to make out here!" James really did love to kiss. More than Logan thought he did…but he didn't complain. Carlos realized that what James meant was code for 'GET OUT, I WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH LOGAN!'. So Carlos got out of the room. "Now, where were we?" James said, and pushed Logan to lie down on the couch, kissing him.

"Okay fine," Kendall busted through the door. This time James didn't care and kept kissing Logan again. "Guys…guys…guys!" Kendall tried to get their attention. James just waved his hand at Kendall to go away. "Guys I hate this! I can't bug you while you're like this!" James groaned into Logan's mouth.

"You're doing a good job of it now!" James exclaimed. "Can we just get some peace and quiet for a while to do…stuff?" James asked. Kendall rolled his eyes in response.

"Don't swallow each other." Kendall glared, and walked out of the room. James leaned down over Logan again, moving in towards his head.

"Don't you think we kiss a little too much?" Logan asked. James eyed Logan suspiciously.

"What's wrong? Do you want to be on me? Do you want to be sitting up? Do I kiss bad? Do you want to take this to the bed?" James asked frantically. Logan's eyes widened and he started shaking his head.

"Okay um, I don't care who's on whom, I don't care if we're sitting, you definitely don't kiss bad, and the bed is way too fast for me. I just think now that we're together, we should do other things than kiss." Logan replied, leaving James thinking. Now after that talk, there was an awkward silence.

"But I like to kiss," James pouted. "I don't think you know how much I like to-,"

"I know," Logan interrupted. "Kissing is kind of a two person activity. Just don't go cheating on me with another guy just because I don't want to kiss _this_ much." James nodded. "I have to go to the bathroom okay? I'll be back in a second." Logan left the room, leaving James alone. James now realized what a big room this was, after he started to doze off. Suddenly, Kendall walked into the room, and sat next to James. A little too close for comfort.

"So, I heard about how Logan doesn't want to kiss you." Kendall moved closer next to James and moved his head next to James' ear.

"What are you doing?" James asked.

"It would be a real shame to put those lips to waste." Kendall whispered. "I would love to help with that problem." Kendall kissed his cheek.

"Kendall, I'm flattered, but I know you're just doing this to bug me and Logan. You know, my boyfriend, who I'm definitely not going to cheat on." James scooted away to the other end of the couch. However, that didn't stop Kendall from moving onto James' lap.

"Oh James," Kendall started. "You get me, and that's what I like about you." Kendall moved his head within a few inches of James'. "Logan doesn't have to know." He whispered again.

"Logan!" James called. Within a few moments Logan walked in a saw Kendall on James' lap. "Get him off of me!" James demanded. Kendall chuckled a little and smashed his lips onto James'.

"You're dead!" Logan shouted and punched Kendall right out of the kiss. "Will you stop trying to ruin our lives?" Logan asked and hugged James. "We're happy now, why can't you just live with that?" James looked down at the smaller boy.

"Oh, I love you so much," James kissed his forehead, which made Logan blush. Kendall got up and scowled at them.

"How about this, I'll be nice if you let me talk about me and Jo whenever I want." Kendall proposed. There was a minute of silence while the other two thought.

"Deal," James said and looked down at Logan who nodded. Kendall sighed and walked out of the room.

"James?" Logan asked. James looked down at the boy again and smiled his dazzling smile at Logan. "First, you look great, so don't worry about being fat. Second, don't worry about your kissing either. Lastly, I love you too." Logan said and kissed James.

**This is the last chapter, so sorry. But anyways, as always please review.**


End file.
